


she could've swept her hair over her shoulder.

by inkreservoir



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dinner, Gen, Humor, Photography, Some unfairness to Rika but Rika's unfair to everyone so I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkreservoir/pseuds/inkreservoir
Summary: Rika and V surprise Jumin after work to take him out for dinner. Jumin's had a long day and just wants to go home and sleep. Written for a friend.





	

It’s his final signature for the day, and, with his eyes stinging from scrutinizing this contract for the last two hours to make sure his lawyer had left no loopholes (she usually doesn’t, but sometimes she does), it’s a cause for celebration, so Jumin draws it out with a flourish.

There are pros and cons to not having a fixed routine schedule. First, it wouldn’t be possible for a businessperson doing the level of work that Jumin has to do to be able to keep up with timelines on a fixed schedule. With deals involving contacts in different time zones that Jumin can’t possibly go see himself every time a major decision is being made, being at the office or doing work at his penthouse is crucial. Of course, there’s also the fact that even with several assistants, he’d never be able to finish the sheer _volume_ of work he has if he followed a rigid schedule. On the downside, it also means that sometimes an entire day could be filled with rigorous and difficult work. Today was one such day, and though 7:34 p.m. is arguably an earlier time for Jumin to clock out of the office than usual, he’s been here since last night and the work itself was quite challenging.

He locks the door to his office behind him after Assistant Kang collects his documents, and absently traces the steps to the elevator. His mind is already back at the penthouse, sinking into an armchair by the window with something non-work-related to read; maybe he’d actually manage to sleep for longer than two hours straight tonight.

“Jumin!”

He’s surprised when it’s not Driver Kim to greet him in the parking lot, ready for a smooth drive home, and instead an exuberant blonde with a bright smile who bounces so close without warning that Jumin instinctively takes a step back.

He blinks. “… Rika?”

That’s when he notices Jihyun standing behind her. It’s been some time since Jihyun last unexpectedly showed up at his workplace, but he normally comes alone. And with coffee. During the day.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Rika explains, stepping back beside Jihyun. “It’s been awhile since we all did something together, so V and I thought it’d be nice to take you out to dinner.”

“I see,” Jumin says, raising his eyebrows at Jihyun. His friend knows that Jumin isn’t very fond of spontaneous plans unless they’re his own idea. Jihyun just smiles at him, though the crinkles around his eyes are apologetic, and that’s enough to tell Jumin that Jihyun wasn’t the one who thought of this. The corner of Jumin’s lip twitches, threatening to turn into a frown, and he scans the parking lot for his driver.

His eyes settle on the car, not too far from where they’re standing. Driver Kim sits inside. He likely spotted Jihyun and knew not to interrupt Jumin when the two of them were talking.

“Thank you for thinking of me,” Jumin says, feeling more relaxed thinking of the leather seats of the car and a quiet drive to the penthouse, and turns his attention back to Rika. “I’m honestly very tired today, though. I was planning to go home and rest.”

Rika’s brows knit and her lips flatten, but it’s only for a moment before her face returns to a smile. “That’s what surprises are, Jumin, changes of plan,” she explains. “It’ll be a lot of fun, trust me.”

“I know what a surprise is,” Jumin clarifies, looking to Jihyun again.

“Well,” Jihyun starts slowly, and Jumin already knows who Jihyun has chosen to support before he finishes. “It _has_ been awhile since we all spent time together.”

Of course.

“Also,” Rika adds. “We’re already here.”

Jumin sighs. He supposes there is a difference between any random person showing up and ruining his plans and his best friend who he hasn’t seen in a few weeks doing it (though, Jumin notes, random people don’t have the nerve and always call in advance to make an appointment). And it is true that he and Jihyun haven’t had a lot of opportunities to spend time with one another lately, between both their busy schedules and the one-on-one outings Rika tends to be fond of.

“… Fine,” Jumin resigns.

He lets Driver Kim know that they won’t be going home after all, and Driver Kim gives him a worried frown at the sudden change of schedule, but nods and drives the black car out of the parking lot. Jumin’s chef will be disappointed to know Jumin won’t be eating whatever meal she prepared for him today.

Jumin stares out the backseat window while Jihyun drives, Jihyun and Rika’s voices distant as they discuss where to go. Rika proposes a restaurant Jumin’s never heard of, but before Jumin can think of a way to protest, Jihyun tells her they’ll be better off picking something more familiar since they already threw Jumin off with the surprise visit. Jumin’s eyes meet Jihyun’s smiling blue ones in the rearview mirror, hoping Jihyun can see his appreciation.

Jihyun suggests a quiet restaurant he and Jumin used to frequent after school. Jumin’s not sure he’s ever been back since he started working for the company, and, though it’s a good choice, he finds himself a little resentful that they’ll be going to a place associated with so many good memories while he’s tired. Then again, he and Jihyun could try to return again at a later date. He agrees, and Jihyun makes the turn.

His friend’s expression is neutral as they enter, though he glances away each time Jumin meets his eyes.

“Thank you for coming with us, Jumin,” he says it like he’s asking for forgiveness, seating himself in one of the wooden chairs at the round table they selected. Rika takes the seat at Jihyun’s left, and there’s another chair by Rika but Jumin chooses to sit on Jihyun’s right instead. It’s a little busier than Jumin remembers, but that’s probably because it’s dinnertime.

“It’s all right, I like this restaurant,” Jumin reassures him, momentarily forgetting that Jihyun didn’t actually apologize. This situation isn’t Jihyun’s fault anyway, though it is a little frustrating that he let Rika drag them here. Jumin turns his gaze on the woman in question. “I wish we’d chosen another day, though. And planned it in advance.”

Rika waves her hand at him. Such gestures aren’t necessarily unusual when it comes to Rika as a strong advocate against the comfort zone, but in Jumin’s already worn out state he focuses his annoyed stare on the table. Black glass at the center with a thick, clear border. Exactly as Jumin remembers.

“Yes,” Jihyun agrees with him. “Maybe next time. To be honest, I’m… not entirely sorry about this. I’ve missed you and wanted to see you lately.”

“You know that all you have to do is call,” Jumin tells him. “I’ll always answer if it’s you.”

“That’s true,” Jihyun concedes, and looks about to say something more when Rika pulls out her phone from a small blue purse.

“See?” she grins. “I told you it’d be fun. We should take a picture together.”

Jumin feels all the exhaustion from earlier weigh down on him again, but looks up obligingly. Rika tilts the camera, thumb hovering over the button to take the picture.

She pauses. “Jumin.”

“What?”

“Smile.”

“I’m too tired,” he refuses. V sits with his hand pressed against his mouth, elbow leaning on the table and not smiling either.

“Too tired to smile?” Rika repeats, amused. Jumin says nothing. “Okay, then.”

Her phone makes an obnoxiously loud sound that’s clearly intended to mimic the sound of an actual camera shutter, then Rika flounces back against her seat to show them the photo.

A third of Jumin’s body isn’t in the shot, his eyes hooded as though they can’t be bothered with trying to stay open. Rika’s face is partially obscured too, her green eyes bright and smile nearly cut off by the opposite border of the photo. Jihyun, with his casual pose and lazy gaze at the camera, might be described as looking bored if he were actually visible.

“Your hair is covering V,” Jumin comments, and indeed, Rika’s blonde curls take up almost half of the entire photo, a curtain that hides most of V’s head and his whole body apart for his arm.

She puts her phone away in her pocket. “It’s fine, it looks more candid like this,” she decides.

The professional and experienced photographer on Jumin’s left apparently has nothing he wishes to say to that, so Jumin says “All right,” and leaves it alone.

The rest of the night is about equally awkward, though the shopkeeper recognizes Jumin and Jihyun instantly and they have a nice conversation Jumin barely remembers the next day. Luckily, the shopkeeper still knew Jumin’s order, and the meal itself waas enjoyable. He’s still glad when it’s finally time to say goodbye, though, and when he’s woken from his sleep by a phone call shortly after arriving home, he knows he was right to be irritated about the night before.

Years from now, Jumin will look back on the photo Rika took with fondness. Even though it’s not a good photo. And even though they don’t look like they’re having fun. And even though it might as well just be a photo of hair. Mostly because it’s one of the only photos he actually has of them where they look about the same as they do now and Jumin has to make do with what he has. Sometimes, he covers Rika with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of group chat shenanigans, pretty much. We were talking about that one CG of Rika, V, and Jumin, and one of my friends brought up how "Jumin looks like he doesn't want to be there." Hence, this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
